kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Daventry (KQGS)
Castle Daventry is the ruling center of the land of Daventry (KQGS) in the reimagined King's Quest series. Locations Moat Castle Entrance Castle Town of Daventry Very little is known about the city surrounding the castle. It can be seen in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 when Graham is near the Castle Wall, or when he's leaving the castle in Chapter 2. This is apparently where the Royal Guards live in the kingdom, and once housed untold number of guards. Many of which were killed trying to defeat the dragon Hornswaggle in his cave. It is a pretty large city, when examining with a resource viewer appears to be made up of two or three copies of the smaller Daventry Town where the merchants live. Castle Courtyard (King Edward's Garden) The exact location of the garden/courtyard is not known. But appears to be somewhere inside of the main Keep. There is a door leading off to one side which can be used to head toward the castle's bedrooms. Royal Court/Throne Room/Dining Hall Ther is apparently an exit in this room that heads off to bedrooms. Castle Hall thumb Graham's Bedroom Gwendolyn's Bedroom Family Bedroom Another bedroom shared by Graham, Valanice, and the two twins when they were babies. This may just be Graham's bedroom with different set of decorations, and set up with a crib for the babies. Bedroom Hall Library Castle Treasury Other *Rose Garden *Royal Fields and Gardens These exist outside the castle and closer to the Daventry Town Square. This is where the castle's pumpkins are grown. West of the fields is a large hedge, and fruit trees belonging to the king. *King's Glen An important square where the statue of the current king is kept, also closer to Daventry Town. Castle Staff The castle is staffed mainly by the Royal Guard, which also fill in the role as butlers, stewards, servants, security, advisors, attendants, ministers, agents, messengers, aides, stablers, courtiers, kitcheners, maids, gardeners/groundskeepers, tax collectors, retainers, scribes, heralds, lawmakers, treasurers, judges, firemen, decorators, uniform designers, etc. *Kyle *Larry (dead as of Chapter 4) *Number One *Number Two *Number Three *Number Four Beyond this there are references to doctors, nursemaids, and wizards (but these seem to be largely related to medical personal). Finally, while not directly 'castle staff' the Bridge Trolls share an important role in the kingdom. Waddles even become the castle bridge later in his life, and also made the castle's tapestries. Behind the scenes The the new game series, Castle Daventry appears to be on a hill or mountain. It is initially portrayed in the period of KQ1, or before, as well as through KQ2, as well as later points in time throughout Graham's life, and also in the later period when Graham is an old man. Its external architecture differs from the general appearance of the castle looking more like a Disney fantasy castle with many high spires. It kind of resembles the interpretation of the castle shown on the cover of the original IBM King's Quest game, or on the first edition of the King's Quest companion. We see in Chapter 2 that the drawbridge that crosses the moat leads into a large town of Daventry (rather than the directly into the castle hallways as in KQ1, or into the courtyard as in the KQ1 remake). However somewhere once past the town, and after entering the keep, there is a hallway that is very similar to the hallway from KQ1 original, that turns a corner before reaching the Throne Room. The Throne Room itself is very much inspired by the Throne Room seen in KQ1-KQ6. Graham begins telling stories to Gwendolyn from his Bedroom, the magic mirror is on the wall beside his bed. The Magic Mirror appears to have taken on a new shape. Surrounding the base of the Hill is the town of Daventry, and a castle wall surrounds both the town and the hill where the castle is located. Graham begins telling stories to Gwendolyn from his Bedroom, the magic mirror is on the wall beside his bed. The Magic Mirror appears to have taken on a new shape. The Throne Room appears in Episode 2, and highly inspired by the classic throne room seen throughout the King's Quest series, with the benches on each side of the room, and the mirror in the corner, and the throne at the back of the room. This leads to hallways much line the ones seen in the original version of King's Quest 1, and in King's Quest 3. There are some differences in the architecture, in the style of pillars, and what is seen lacks the 'arched' vaulted ceiling between pillars as seen back in KQ1. A EGA style version of the reboot throne room can be seen in Chapter 5, and resembles its 3D counterpart with the tall rectangular pillars seen in the new series, rather than the 'truss-like' arched pillars seen in the original games. In the original series only KQ1 (in particular the SCI remake) and KQ8 showed the castle guard, and/or knights. KQ1 SCI also showed many of the lords and ladies of the land. The manuals for KQ1 and KQ2 offered a little more detail about some other castle staff and nobles including the dukes and earles (and their ladies), castle Treasurer (at least at the time of Edward), the prime minister Gerwain, and perhaps a few others details. KQ6 hintbook added in the character of Bryanne Eridiphal as one of the castle Scribes & Heralds. The Companion added a little more description and information about the structure of the defense of Daventry, its knights, armies, Rangers. It also added more about Gerwain, and more about other staff positions including the Court Chroniclers/scribes, educational institutions (teachers and professors), the castle doctors, minstrels/bards, and even a jester. KQ6 introduced castle dentist in one of its narrations. Finally the novels introduced a rather robust descriptions of castle staff and workers, tutors, military systems, doctors/healers, all properly respecting a working castle in the medieval way of life. The Reboot series rather simplifies things having the members of the Royal Guard taking over most of the duties of the castle, and surrounding lands. Category:Places (KQC1) Category:Places (KQC2) Category:Places (KQC3) Category:Places (KQC4) Category:Places (KQC5) Category:Places (KQC6) Category:Castle Daventry